


The Detention

by Scytherella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Detention, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytherella/pseuds/Scytherella
Summary: Carly has detention with Mr Jordan.





	The Detention

Detention meant different things to different teachers.

Detention with Mr Jordan normally meant cleaning the classroom and deks by hand. Not brush, mind you, manually. Andrew usually suffered that fate.

If your name was Palmer, then detention with Mr Jordan meant a spanking. A sore bottom wasn't the end of the world, and frankly speaking much worse had happened before.

“This is the fifth time this week,” Jordan said in a dangerous tone. “Are you suddenly allergic to good behavior, Miss Palmer?”

“No, sir,” she replied unapologetically. Detention with Mr Jordan meant none with Mr Stevens.

“You know what to do by now,” Mr Jordan drawled.

Carly pulled her panties down and her skirt up before bending over his wooden desk. The first slap was always more of a light tap, and that night was no different. He had calloused hands, and was deceptively strong for someone so lean.

“Spread your legs more, Miss Palmer”, he drawled. 

She moved her legs until her panties was around the ankle on the right foot, then spread her stance. He placed one hand in the middle of her back and pressed her down. She always, oddly, found that hand keeping her still somewhat grounding.

The next slap was harder, but he still held back. She knew how hard he could hit her and this was nothing. It still hurt, five days in a row she'd received this punishment.

The third slap landed hard enough for her to wince. The fourth, fifth and sixth caused her to whimper pitifully.

The seventh surprised her less and less each time. It landed between her spread legs, right on her sensitive girl parts. Monday she had been the most surprised, but now she had resigned herself. The sting made her grow moist unwillingly, especially since after seven he always let her rest a little before giving her six hard slaps on each cheek.

Two were then placed between her spread thighs, her cunt all but drooling at the slightest bit of attention even if it was painful before becoming a dull throb.

His hand slid over her ass, as if he was admiring his handiwork. The soft caress took some of the sting out.

Still, this was much better than Mr Steven's blowjobs. Jordan at least didn't want her to suck him off. He was a surly bastard, but he was also the first to step in front of them if there was danger. Like a murderer. She suspected he had a heart, even if it was buried in an unmarked grave along with politeness.

He was also the man who wanted nothing more than to teach Sex Ed. She wondered if he would teach if they asked nicely enough and behaved during the sessions. So what if it was true that he'd been a dom? At least they'd get a hands on education rather than a government approved book.

Hands on.

His hands were on her labia, rubbing and stroking and sometimes dipping into the slit.

She felt soaked. Dripping wet.

Next came a salve that helped the bruised flesh heal. She spread her legs wider when he nudged her inner thigh. The hand on the small of her back was still there, still holding her in place.

She yelped when a finger pushed inside her ass.

Another long finger joined the first.

It stung a little, but the thick salve made his fingers slide easily. She felt her cheeks burn and her eyes tear up from the embarrassment. She had gotten used to the other things, but this was new.

Carly didn't object when he replaced his fingers with his cock, even though it stung and hurt while she was fucked. Her cunt felt empty and her ass too full. His fingers left bruises on her hips where he held her.

It was torture and torment and embarrassment and reluctant excitement. Liking it was worse than having it done to her, liking it made her noises too wanton and her body too pliant. Made Jordan chuckle darkly.

He thrust forwards and backwards quickly, the anal reaming an exhilarating pleasure. Her arse was completely taken over, and Carly could feel her pussy dripping with pleasure. 

Jordan pistoned quickly in and out of her arse, jackhammering himself as deep as possible into her, before he finally came in her ass, the jizz splashing deep into Carly. 

Carly whimpered.

She hadn't come, and he was already pulling out, the long shaft sucking out with a wet pop.

She collapsed on his desk at last, her elbows unable to hold on after being in the same position for the evening.

Jordan chuckled darkly.

"Oh dear" he said, the vowels elongated like a snake. "Somebody didn't come...I guess you'll have to come back tomorrow evening"

Carly groaned.   
She stepped out of the underpants which had been looped around one ankle and limped towards the door.

She'd be back tomorrow evening whether he asked her to anyway.


End file.
